Puppies
by CherryPancakes
Summary: That one time Hamish and his older brother , William comes home late at night. Mention of SuperWhoLock * just a tiny little bit *


**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK, SUPERNATURAL OR DOCTOR WHO. Even though I want to, I do not own them. **

- Be quiet Hal! You will blow our cover up !

It is almost 2 in the morning, the cold breeze of London's winter is blowing, desires to rip off the body warmth , and on Baker Street, two small shadows is lurking in the dark. It is a very dark night, even though the street lamps are shining the pavements up brightly , the dark is still bothersome. The moon is already disappear, and the stars are blinking weakly on the dark royal purple sky. The two shadows, one shorter than the other, slowly moving to the house with the number 221B dimly on its black door, the door handle sits straight, dimly shine. Two shadows, one with straight brown hair, insanely blue eyes and one with light green eyes shining under curly mop of dark hair. The house is quiet, all the lights are already out for a very long time. The taller shadow pull a long relief sigh, carefully picks up the door mat and take the spare key he hid there earlier yesterday. Behind him, the shorter shadow with the face of a 14 years old kid cautiously check out the windows on the second floor. The crimson red curtains fall over the window, hide the room inside from outsiders' sight.

- Come on Will. It is freezing out here

The taller shadow slowly input the key into its lock, twist the key with extra careful, and pushes the door open in one quick motion. The hallway is uncomfortable dark, with the long wooden staircase lead to the upper levels. William, the taller shadow quickly makes a room so his brother can sneaks in and slowly close the main door behind them. Hamish, the boy with aquamarine blue eyes, carefully checks the motions from upstairs. He hears none. Maybe his fathers are really asleep. They quickly take off their sneakers and put them in the cabinet, tip toe on the maroon carpeted floor.

The continue to hide in the dark shadows on the staircase, they just only need to make it through the second floor. Just the second floor and they are safe. One step, two step, that's , slowly and quietly like little black kittens. Slowly, the 8th step will squeak if you step on it , alright, skip it. William stops , puts out a hand to resists his brother, carefully checks the only door on the second floor. It is still closed without any noise coming out from the inside. Tiny drops of sweat wet his palms. He has a very unsafe feeling about this. This is too quiet, too dim for a night at 221B Baker Street. Hamish swallows hard, his hearts pounding in his chest loudly. He knows Will feels something, he knows because he feels it too. Something not right, something too unnatural, something they forgot.

- Maybe he is too tired. Father went to meet Uncle Mycroft earlier remember? Maybe..

- No. It cannot be. But… Just go Hal. It's okay.

Hamish swallows, the feeling makes him uncomfortable. He feels dizzy. Something is not right, something is very very wrong. He tips toes pass the door on the second floor, quickly get up the staircase leads to his shared room with Will follows right behind him. Suddenly it hits him like a powerful wave. His brain twists in his little head, like a gear suddenly stops in a clock system. He turns around, grabs Will's hand, whispers under his breath with panic voice, eyes open wide.

- Uncle Mycroft is here.

- Wha…

-The knocker. It is not crooked. He is here. Father and Papa never fix it. He is OCD. He fixes it every time he comes.

- Congrats Hamish. At least you notice your uncle's habit.

A low soft voice put a cold run down both brothers' spine. Oh crap… They are going to be in so much trouble. Hamish , instinctively moves closer to his brother, seeking for a safe place. William swallows hard, sweat forming themselves on his hidden forehead. Crap… Two different footsteps. No, three at least. Three different people is coming down from the upper level. Their Father, Papa and beloved Uncle Mycroft with his pitch black umbrella in hand. And there they are. Their Father in his usual white shirt and carmine robes tights around his waist, his hands clasped in front of his mouth. Their Papa, looking very uncomfortable angry , hands in his pants pocket, glaring at Will. And their wonderful Uncle Mycroft smiling brightly at them with his eyes shining. The sudden light turn on from the first floor make both brothers jerk up. Mrs. Hudson, a very angry Mrs. Hudson standing at the middle of the stairway underneath them.

- Look, Papa. I am very sorry. We…

- No . Do you know what time is it ? Two in the morning William. What do you think when you drag your fourteen year-old little brother out of the house until two in the morning ? And I cannot even call you on your cell. Why Will ?

- Papa, but Hal…

- Do you know how scared I am when I cannot find you guys in your rooms ? What do you think William Watson Holmes ? Are you out of your mind ? And you too Hamish. I thought you will control your brother not accomplice him.

- Papa.. I am…

Will unconsciously squeezes his little brother's hand to find him shaking. The kid never break a rule before, of course he is scare. His blue eyes shining with unshed tears and his lips trembling with guilt. Hamish other hands grabs his jacket so tight than his knuckles turn white. Will squeezes his hand tightly, trying to calm the kid down, praying that his brother just not get hyperventilation from a stress . Hamish breath in a broken breath, trying to hold back his tears, lower his eyes to study the pattern on the wooden staircase.

- Look Papa, we are sorry. We did not mean to get home this late.

- Tell me where the puppies are.

William jerks to look up at their Father, his eyes just like Hamish, insanely blue with a sight of hidden wisdom. Their Papa just looks at them , confusing, the curves around his mouth soften. Father soothing words make he feels dizzy. How did he know? The puppies… He can see Hamish starts to sob quietly next to him , makes he feels the urge to hug the tiny kid into his arms and hide him forever. Father quietly comes down from the staircase, coo little Hamish with his whisper, open up his arms to hug his son into his arms.

- It's okay Hal. It's okay.

- I am sorry Father. I .. I cannot leave … It is not Will's fault…

Hamish broken words through the tears broke John's heart. He was scare, he was so scare when he went to their room to check on them but they were not there. The kid went out earlier that day, but they suppose to be home at the time. London is not particular a safe place late at night. It scared him so much, the thought of losing his precious sons. William, yes, the kid is seventeen, he did sneak out a couple of times before, but never with his little brother with him. Hamish, the kid maybe a little hard to handle, with that copy and paste personality from Sherlock , but he never show any rebellious motion, It scared him so much when he thought of someone kidnapped his little children. He was so afraid that he called Sherlock from Mycroft's office, told him that he kids went missing from their bedroom and he cannot call Will on his cell phone . It scared him , the thought of losing his precious little one.

- It's okay Hamish. It's not your or Will's fault. You did a good job. It is okay.

Sherlock pats on his little son's shaking back gently , feeling Hamish hot wet tears on his chest and his arms tightly around his waist. He whispers softly into his son's hair, calming the anxious kid down. William looks at him apologist in the eyes, his arms suddenly feel so excessive .

- It is okay Will. We don't blame you. Just give me a call if you stay out late. Is that okay ?

John softly speak, ruffles his son's head of curly chocolate brown hair , smiles at him sweetly. Will looks at him with surprise chrysoprase green eyes. What does the kid expect? For John to yells at him for being irresponsible? Maybe he is a strict parents. But this time, it is okay. They did the right thing. Even when they broke like 10 house rules tonight, it is still okay. As long as they do the right thing , it is all okay. They are home now, safe and sound in their protective arms, is the most important thing.

- Oh yes dear Hamish, I believe you and young William here have some puppies that need a place to sleep?

Hamish jerks up from Sherlock's chest, his face is all red and his eyes are swollen from tears. His Uncle Mycroft still wears that soft half smirk, half smile on his lips, his phone holds in front of him, showing a photo of a box of puppies with ginger fur , curling up in a carton box with the kids handkerchiefs and lots of rags on top of them to keep them warm. A wide smile appear on both brothers face, they rush over to their Uncle , take a closer look at the photo, their smile brighten up on their face. Mycroft looks up to his brother, a hidden smile in his eyes.

Sherlock moves uncomfortably on his spot, smiling softly at his looks at him, move over a little bit to hug his back in his arm.

- I believe a certain Sam Winchester is very welcome the puppies to stay for the night.

- Sam Winchester? Is that Henry Winchester Jr. 's uncle ? You know the oldest Winchester kid ?

- Yeah ! The puppies will love Gabriel's candy shop so so so much !

A bright smile spread across John's face. Ah… The puppies will be safe and sound in Sam and Gabriel's care. Sam is a vet after all. Who thinks the guy and his former archangel husband will settle down in London. The last time they were in a battle angels the Weeping Angels with Sam's older brother, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. Not forget to mention the " Doctor" with his companion, Rose . John just suddenly wonder where is the Doctor now. The older Winchester already moved to Canada with their three kids and a former Prophet of the Lord. Sam and Gabriel moved to London 3 years ago to open a candy shop down on Main street. And the last time he heard about the Doctor, he is trying to stop a civil war in a planet somewhere outside of our Milky Way.

- Father ! Can I go and see the puppies tomorrow ? Please Father please ?

Hamish yells excitedly, causing a smile on Sherlock's face. He quietly nods and happily look at his kids blissful expression, with their biggest and brightest smile. Hamish just rushes and hugs in Father tightly, keeps saying how thankful he is while Will , as rebellious as a seventeen teenager can get, refuse to hugs his Papa, but embarrasses moving back and forth in his spot, saying thank you to both his uncle and fathers. Soon, the puppies Hamish and he found in a carton box in a dark corner of alley near King Cross Station, abandoned,one of them already died of coldness when they found the box, are going to find a home and someone to take care of them. They already did their best to keep the puppies warm, but since Hamish got some sort of asthma, they cannot bring them home. Will found a locker without a lock in the station, Hal stole some cloth and rags from the cleaning lady's basket and they tried their best to make a comfortable nest for the puppies. But now, they do not need to worry no more. Uncle Greg's team already found the puppies and Henry Jr.'s uncle can take care of them. Soon , they will find someone to love them, cherish them and take care of them. All will be well.

_ END_


End file.
